


The End of the task force?

by butterflytravel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Amputation, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflytravel/pseuds/butterflytravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful day turns the world upside down... and I am not good in the summery department</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey this is just an Idea, hopefully you will like it. If you want to read more, please let me know, that was just something which came to my mind in my dreams. 

Feedback would be appreciated, yours sincerely Butterfly  
******  
I woke up, feeling like flying not registering much just that I was lying flat on a hard surface. I tried to move but nothing happened and I was tired again…   
******

“Commander McGarrett?”, a doctor from the operation team came out of the ICU. Steve stood to meet him wary eyes betraying his calmness for an outsider. “So is my Danno alive?” he whispered so no bystander could hear it. “I have to inform you that it was a tricky situation in OR but after flat lining twice we were able to repair most of the damage to his abdomen, we sutured the ruptured spleen and all the blood vessels that were damaged. This is the good news, bad news are we needed to amputate his lower right leg a few inches below the knee, there was too much damage, I am sorry Commander.” The doctor noted first the relief and then Steve turning white breaking in front of his eyes. Steve tumbled to the ground and became unconscious. “We need a stretcher here” the doctor hollered and there came two male nurses running.   
20 Minutes later Steve got around a heart monitor beside him beeped and he felt the pulse clip on his finger. He turned his head opened his eyes and registered that he was lying on a hospital bed. He sat up pulled the clip and ripped the other lines up not even wincing when they stuck on some hair. A nurse came running in “Steve you can`t get up you were unconscious and suffered a mild concussion upon your fainting.” “ I am good I need to see Danny now!” he barked and jumped ahead just slightly dizzy. He was walking fast into the direction of the ICU guessing Danny was still there. Pushing a button to get into the ICU “this is McGarrett I need to see Daniel Williams”, the door opened and Malia came to him, “Steve I am so sorry”. “No, no don`t tell me my Danno died…”tears welling up. Malia touched him gentle at the forearm “Steve it´s not like that I just wanted to tell sorry of what happened to our beloved haole.”  
Malia brought him to Danny´s room and there he was sleeping looking as white as the bedsheet. He had no ventilator which was a good sign so his lungs were strong enough to support him. There were many lines, one in the neck and both his arms, one came out under the bedsheet at the end of the bed. Steve took the chair and sitting down taking Danny´s hand in his and began to whisper sweet little nothings to his love of his life. “Danny please if you can hear me than squeeze my hand…”…   
After what seemed like hours Malia came back to him, “Steve I need to check on Danny, do you want to stay or wait outside?” “I am staying Malia thanks.” He stood to give her room to work. First she checked the IV´s and then from head to toe. Steve saw the tightly wrapped leg or better what was left of it. He needed to breathe deep to stomach what he had seen. Malia turned to him and smiled a small smile, “be persistent with him this is not the end even if he thinks it is.”   
Not soon after Malia left Danny began to move, turning his head and slowly opening his eyes. “Rambo…” he rasped, Steve turned his head and looked into the eyes of his lover for nearly two years. “Danno, finally I was so scared you would never wake up.” Steve rambled. “What´s the verdict?” Danny saw Steve calculating what he wants to say. “Give me the truth?”   
“Danny you suffered major trauma to your abdomen but they could fix it…”   
“There is more Steve tell me…” With that Steve took hold of the bedding and lifted it of Danny…   
“No no that’s not true this can´t be” Danny started crying and with that the monitor spiked and began to beep wild…”Danno please calm down” Steve was begging.   
Nurses and Malia came in “Danny, please calm down or I have to sedate you.” “Get out! All of you let me alone, why couldn´t you have let me die!”   
To say that they were shocked would have been an understatement but to see a friend and a lover saying this was not something they wanted to hear, even if was not unexpected for Malia to have a reaction like this from a patient.   
She gave the sedative hoping that the induced sleep will help the patient. Steve was not in the room anymore and that was something unreal for her. She walked out to find Steve on the floor hugging his knees to his chest and weeping softly. She kneeled down beside him and slung her arms around him.   
That is how Chin and Kono found them as they were coming into the ICU. They huddled onto the ground. Slinging their arms around the ones they called ohana.   
They sat like this for over half an hour and then stood and pulled the other with them. “You can see him but he will be sleeping he has got a long road ahead of him,” Malia looked at the two cousins.   
The next morning had Malia getting into work wondering how she would find the 5-0 ohana, guessing that they would be all over the room. She came into the room seeing that Steve had somehow managed to get into bed with Danny and Chin and Kono with their heads on the bed as well. She smiled at that and reached for the chart, noting that Danny was awake in the night and his readings were steady.   
She put the chart down and noticed that she was being stared at. ”Morning Malia, do you bear some coffee for me?” Danno rasped a bit. “How do you feel Danny?” “I am good nothing hurts just itches a bit they are all there and I know what I said.” “I can bring you some water but nothing with caffeine but something to eat is definitely possible.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wow what a response in one day, thanks... here comes the next chapter! 

 

A mere hours later Danny was full of water and some applesauce, his ohana was sitting in comfortable chairs and waited that he was being transferred into the normal unit. His abdomen was healing nicely but his leg Danny didn`t want to see it. Every time someone came to check he closed his eyes or pretended to be asleep.  
He couldn´t think about a way to get rid of them knowing that he wasn`t a team member anymore. He knew he lost his life as he knew it with the information he got. He wanted to be alone or even better to die if there wasn´t his monkey or the love of his life.  
Kono was the first one to wake from her nap, exhaustion took them all over. “Hey Danny, how are you feeling?” “Oh fine Kono so fine could you wake the rest and get the hell out of here!” Danny got louder with every word he spoke, not caring of the result. 

Kono touched Chins shoulder and Steve was awake because of the volume of Danny´s voice. “ I said out all of you just leave me already. Get going, return to work let me alone. I don`t need you just go. GO AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!”  
The three looked at him and then at each other. Not knowing of where that outburst came from. Chin and Kono walked out shoulders pointing down. Steve didn`t move a bit.  
“What the hell didn´t you get, I said go even you Steve, I am done with all of you, get on with your life, you don´t need the cripple so go and never come back!” Danny tried to turn his back to the door but it was impossible because of his injuries. “Don´t you see how fucking pathetic I am? I can´t even turn my back on you,” as more as he ranted the more mossed over his eyes became. 

The door opened and Malia stepped in “Steve go please I will have a word with him when he calms down a bit.” Steve stood not really wanting to leave Danny in this state of mind but he knew when he lost it and knew that Malia would help all of them. “Yes hear and do what she says!!”

Steve left but didn´t go far because Chin and Kono had only just stepped outside and out of hearing range of Danny. “Bossman what should we do now?” Kono sniffed into the shoulder of Chin. All of them looked heartbroken, Steve the most, because there not only lay his best friend but his half heart and soul.  
“I don’t know Kono, I just know that Danny thinks now he is not worth something now. I am predicting this because some of the injured Navy guys thought the same after receiving a live changing injury. Let´s give Malia the chance to sort this out.”  
“You two could you bring us some clothes and I try to call Rachel on her vacation in Los Angeles!”  
Steve grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket, dreading the calls he has to make and the news he has to deliver. First he dialed Rachel: “This is Rachel I am currently not available… Hello Rachel this is Steve, something happened to Danny, please call me back as…Steve what´s wrong?” “Rachel, I don´t know what to say but please come home with Grace, Danny´s been injured. We got into a situation and he did receive a wound to his abdomen and …and he lost his leg and I fear he will do something stupid, so please come home…” The more he spoke the more he got water in his eyes. “He is alive?” Rachel sounding really small. “Yes for now he is the only thing which is preventing him at the moment is thinking of his monkey”  
”Okay Steve I am sending you our flight details asap. Take care of him,” with that she ended the call.  
One thing done one still to go.  
“Hey Mrs. Williams this is Steve, Danny´s been injured in the line of duty, I think you need to come… 

 

 

Please read and review...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters belong to the TV the rest to me...


	3. Chapter 3

A heavy sob was heard at the end of the other line “Please, please don´t tell me that he is dead…”Mrs. Williams was crying. “No he isn´t dead but he is currently at the step down unit from the ICU. I am going to be open with you I think he is at a point where he needs his family because we were banned by him. He was shot and trapped, he is alive but he… he lost his, his leg” Steve stuttered into his phone. “Please come as soon as possible.”  
“Steve I am going to catch the next flight hold you head high honey and how often do I have to tell you it´s Ma or Mom and not Mrs. Williams? I am coming and we will get him on the right track. I will send you the details and maybe you can pick me up at the airport?!”  
“Sure I come and get you… I really don´t know what I should do.” Everyone could hear the sadness in his low voice. With that he turned back into the direction of Danny´s hospital room. There he sank down at the wall and waited, he thought he mulled everything over and a few hours later he was sitting there not having moved at all. Deep asleep and Malia could only do one thing taking out her cellphone and searching the camera app. She needed something to show to Danny and to get him to understand that he will not only put his life at stake but someone beloved as well.   
She kneeled down, knowing not to startle the SEAL, “Steve wake up... come tough guy get awake.” With that Steve opened his eyes and scrubbed at his blurry vision. “Malia I am okay, I can´t be there for him by staying with him but I won´t leave him here alone. He is everything I have and wish for.” “I make you a deal Chin left some clothes for you, you get up and shower in the doctor’s accommodation and I will see what I can do with Danny.”  
“Okay thanks Malia but please if anything happens…”Steve hanging his head low and shuffling away.   
Malia walked into Danny´s room seeing that the blond detective was crying. It was not uncommon for someone who had his life changed so rapidly to be on an emotional rollercoaster. He has to grieve for all he thinks he lost and some more. Malia took a seat on Danny´s bed taking one of his hands into hers and stroking it softly. “Danny, are you able to listen to me? Or better are you willing? Or do you want to be alone?” “You can stay Malia but the others I can´t have around me, I am not worth of their company and they don´t need me. I am a cripple my life is over…” he spilled out. “Danny! Now listen to me I have something to tell you. Are your listening?” She looked up and saw that she had Danny´s attention. “This team will be nothing without you, you are ohana. I know it looks like you lost everything but now from my professional standing it is better to lose the leg under the knee, and you have a lot under the knee, than above. With the right rehabilitation you will be good and I do know of some soldiers which are back on active duty. I know you can´t thing so far ahead but remember I am the professional here.” Danny looked like he has seen a ghost and wanted to say something but Malia was talking again “now here is something you need to see.” With that she pulled her phone, got into the gallery and opened Steve´s picture. She turned the phone to Danny. “This big badass SEAL is sitting on the ground in front of your room just to be near you. He is hurting with you so don´t ruin something here. Let him be here with you let him be the one who is caring for you.” “That is easier said than done Malia, I am not the one he fell in love with now, I am a cripple and not whole anymore…I have no career anymore I am nothing anymore I am not a man.” Danny broke down and deep sobs ran through his body. He buried his face in his hands and cried not being the tough one just breaking down realizing what had happened to him… he didn´t register the door opening or the dipping at his bed that someone had sat down. Malia moved from his side and instead of her touching him he was pulled into strong arms. Someone whispered soothing words into his ear and sweet little nothings which weren´t registering at all just feeling he wasn´t alone. He didn´t know how long he cried and sobbed how long he was comforted but the time came and he felt that he wasn´t the only one crying. He felt some wet spots on his shoulder and with this feeling he came back to the here and now. He registered the smell of their laundry scent and the big strong arms the leaking tattoos and new he was held by his soulmate.   
“Danny please let me in, I am here and I won´t leave anymore. We are in this together. I love you with all my heart. Don´t leave me.” Steve got out between sobs of his own. “You´re everything I ever wanted, you are my heart and my soul.”


	4. Chapter 4

Really Steve think about it I am half a man now, I´m not the one you fell for.” Danny looked down red faced.   
“Danny, do you really think I fell for you because of your body? No I fell for my Danno you could be just a head floating above me and criticize my report writing and I would still be head over hills for you. I do not know what is going to happen but be sure I am there all the way as long as it takes.” With that his cell phone beeped and he pulled it. He read the text with the details from Danny´s mom “and just to get you on the track your mom is here by tomorrow afternoon!”   
With that Danny pulled away and stared at Steve “my my mom is coming? Why am I going to die? I can´t face her like this… no definitely not happening!” “Relax Danno it´s your mom and you need her as you need the rest of your ohana.”   
After they discussed this a bit longer Danny grew tired “go to sleep love I will be here when you wake up.” Danny drifted off minutes later and was sleeping soundly as ever. Steve pulled the chair again and after half an hour Malia came in and smiled at the relaxed state both men were in. “So Steve all good for now? I need to change his dressing you want to stay?” “Sure Malia that is Danny there the one I love till I die so this will be something I am going to see as often as possible.”   
With that Malia got to work, unwrapping layer under layer until she had Danny´s leg uncovered. It was red and it looked angry but you could see that everything was done clean and artistically stitched up. There were 6 inches more or less left from Danny calf. “This heals nicely; tomorrow we will start in getting him up and about with crutches he needs to get vertical. I know it´s going to be tough but with help and understanding and determination he will walk in no time on to legs.” Malia smiled in Steve´s direction. She wrapped it up again and pulled a sock around it like a compression on just tighter in fit it seemed. “This will help to shape the limb as best as possible. He is lucky he is in good physical state so we can maybe start with rehabilitation in 6 to 8 days. It depends mostly on the patient, if I am absolutely truthful. I let you now but tomorrow he is going to be in a normal so no visitors by night.”   
The night went with no disruption both man sleeping deep. Steve was the first to wake up a routine is a routine he couldn´t help it. He stepped outside to call Kono “Hey good morning Rookiebear it would be nice if you could get Mrs. Williams from the airport at noon, please call me back if you can´t. Thanks” Next was the stop at the Starbucks just outside the hospital, he needed a good coffee and something to eat other than hospital provided food. After a short stroll through out the garden he walked back to Danny who was surprisingly sitting up with his leg propped on some foam cubicle. “Good morning Danno how do you feel?” “I am ok big guy, slept good and I am starving so I hope breakfast will be along shortly or I am going dead on hunger!” Danny smiled a bit like his trademark smile, not a full on but it was a start.   
A nurse entered at the exact moment, “so Mr. Williams here is oatmeal applesauce and some cheese.”   
“Thanks,” was all he could muster up and he digs in.   
At 10 there came a big burly guy into the room followed by Malia.” So Danny, as I told Steve we are getting you up today you can´t lay the whole day on your pretty backside.”   
“Pull yourself up and try to get to the edge of the bed. Your partner can get a hold of all the connections you have currently” the guy told in a no nonsense tone. “If you are feeling dizzy than tell us please, I don´t need you face first on the floor and by the way I am Kahina your physical therapist.   
Danny struggled a bit but he was a trooper and got into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. “Slightly dizzy give me a second.” He breathed in and out concentrating and after three minutes “I am good to go.”   
It wasn´t as hard as it seemed to be because of his torn ACL he had practice with crutches and walking with them. “Any pain Danny?” “No I am pretty much doped up but it feels good” Steve was a silent bystander.   
“So Malia I think he can manage walking to the bathroom so you can get the foley out and your task Danny is to get up and around each hour of the day for today.” Danny was tired after he walked the corridor two times.   
After a short nap he woke to the rummage of being transferred into another room thanks to god a private one. He was settling in and wanted to go do his rounds he heard “where is my Dannybaby?” he blushed crimson red and hoped the ground would suck him in.   
“Here mom I am here.” His mother came running to him just stopping short of barreling him down.   
“Honey good to see you up let me hug you.”

 

So that it for today, I am not one for dragging the heartthrob out but I plan on showing just some glimpses into the next few weeks which are ahead. I am not a medical expert so don´t shoot the author if something seems odd or not realistic. Thanks for reading. Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!!


End file.
